fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Fievel Pan 4: A Sick Day
Plot: Fievel, Olivia, Bambi, Thumper, Jim, Twilight Sparkle, Big Daddy Lou, Ol' Reverend Zachariah, Sunset Shimmer, Tyrone, Pinkie Pie, and Honker were in the gangster cats' pirate ship to find a beautifully and magically enchanted rose. But they were caught and get sick-orated by Captain Cat R. Waul's Sick-Ray Gun. Except Timothy, Applejack, Gadget, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pooka, Flower, Discord, and Fluttershy. They're not sick, the sick germs had jumps right off of them. It's up to Timothy and his trusty friends to save Neverland, and their friends from danger. But they run and bumped into Buster, Mooch, François, Sparky, and Ruby also known as The Junkyard Dogs!! Ruby started hypnotize Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity to make them their victims! Will our heroes should stop those villainy animals of evil? cast *Nibs the Rabbit Lostboys - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Princess Sofia - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tinker Bell - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Zak Young - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Crysta - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *Princess Camille - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Fat Crow (Dumbo) *Riley Anderson - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Glasses Crow (Dumbo) *Ponyo - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Twins Lostboys - Preacher Crow and Straw Hat Crow (Dumbo) *Scarlet Starling - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cholena - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Peter Pan - Fievel (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Wendy Darling - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *John Darling - Bambi (Same as the movie) (as Olivia's big brother) *Michael Darling - Thumper (Bambi) (as Olivia's little brother) *Lady the Magical Engine - Queen Aleena (Sonic Underground) *The Pirates - Cat R. Waul's Henchmen (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Nana - Pooka (Anastasia) *Extra with Pooka: Flower (Bambi) *Captain Hook - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *The Old Hag - Hag Narissa (Enchanted) *Mr. Smee - T.R. Chula (An American Tail II: Fievel Goes West) *Tic-Toc the Crocodile - Flotsam and Jetsam (both from The Little Mermaid) (as Cat R. Waul's enemies) *The Gangreen Gang Played by: **Ace - Buster (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) **Big Billy - Mooch (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) **Little Arturo - François (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) **Grubber - Sparky (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) **Snake - Ruby (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Princess Tiger Lily - Bijou (Hamtaro) *The Indian Chief - Boss (Hamtaro) (as Bijou's guardian) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Mulan (Same as the movie) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Cinderella (Same as the movie) *The Indians - Ham-Hams (Hamtaro) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Sick Day & Night To Remember spoofs Category:Sick episodes